


To remain Unbeknownst

by TalonsthefifthMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonsthefifthMarauder/pseuds/TalonsthefifthMarauder
Summary: Annalisse Lorziè has been forced to settle for many things. She has been forced to settle for being the least favored daughter, she has been forced to for being only second best in potions despite being the first in every other subject, and last but definitely not the least, she has been forced to settle for watching the love of her life fall for someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that there is a serious lack of JamesPotter/OC fanfictions in the world. And, being the profoundly generous wizard that I am, I have decided to bless you all with one.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

For the last period of the day, the Gryffindors had to suffer double potions with the Slytherins. It wasn't exactly something that either house looked forward to, but considering that their O.W.L s were to occur this year, the rival houses had to somewhat tolerate a double period for the sake of their grades.

Annalise Lorziè was completely aware of this fact and her situation left no room for house prejudice when her grades were at stake. So despite the obvious tension growing in the room, the hazel-eyed girl continued to scribble down notes as fast as she could.

"Now, if you all remember our previous discussion. What potion did we study during our previous meeting?"Professor Slughorn, the current Potions Master and Annalise's least favorite teacher, raised his voice enough to diminish the murmurs and chatters of everyone in the room

Professor Slughorn was no doubt a skilled potioneer and Annalise even admired him for it, but Annalise didn't exactly agree with his habit of having favorites and his Slug Club, despite the ironic fact that she was a member herself. Regardless of the level of preference that she had for her teacher, Annalise always participated during class discussions. She raised her hand.

"Ah yes! The youngest Lorziè"

Annalise stood up "During our previous meeting Professor, you asked us to brew the Invigoration Draught. The Invigoration Draught is a potion that is known to increase its drinker's energy, albeit only for a very scarce time span" Annalise confidently answered which resulted in a few snickers from those who weren't members of her own house.

"Wonderful! As expected from a Lorziè. 5 points to Gryffindor" Professor Slughorn exclaimed in delight which caused the snickers and groans to become more audible. The members of her own house then smirked at the less than pleasant reaction of the slytherins.

Specifically, four very haught and obnoxious gryffindors.

As Annalise sat down, the two seats infront of her slowly tilted backwards. The boy that was sitting on the chair at the right side smirked at her."Well done Kitten, those Slytherins may just run out of groans yet. You're really showing off today arent you?" Annalise rolled her eyes at the boy's comment.

Annalise always found herself constantly rolling her eyes when in the presence of Sirius Black. Out of all the people that she found annoying in the entire school, Sirius Black was only second to the person she found the most annoying. With his devilish charms and obnoxious behavior, Sirius Black was the epitome of annoying. Annalise was quite convinced that the heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black made it his personal mission to irritate her to no end. Although, some girls in Annalise's year and older found his demeanour charming and - to Annalise's utter disgust - would constantly fawn over him.

She couldn't exactly blame them, she wasn't blind after all. She could clearly see that Sirius was indeed, handsome. His long black hair and tan skin gave him the bad boy picturesque that girls their age fell over for and his obnoxious grins were often mistook for as seductive smirks.

"Would you please shut up Black, I'm trying to listen here"Annalise answered with an irritated tone. Which he only chuckled too.

"Awh Kitten, Humour me a bit. A short conversation would hardly taint your already perfect grade" Sirius stated with one of his infamous smirks plastered on his face. Annalise groaned, obviously irritated.

She then decided that she would ignore Sirius for the rest of the double period and resumed scribbling down notes on her parchment. Sirius of course, did not get the memo and continued to pester the already-stressed girl.

"Padfoot! Would you please stop that. You're beginning to irritate me" The mousy haired boy sitting beside Annalise exclaimed in a tone laced with annoyance that was very similar to hers.

Sirius pouted and began to sulk in his seat."Whatever Remus, It's so boring when you two are seated together in class. Can't have fun with either of you" Remus merely chuckled at his friend's child like soliloquy.

Seated beside Annalise, was an attractive sixteen year old sporting a loop-sided smile. Remus Lupin was blessed with shaggy enough mousy brown hair that made him look very attractive. His tall physique gave him the extra advantage when it came to getting books from high shelves, and getting girls with serious height standards. Not that Remus made it a habit to interact with the female population of Hogwarts, unlike his other friends. He was kind, courteous, and undoubtedly intelligent. Annalise was extremely thankful that she was fortunate enough to be seated with Remus during stressful subjects like Potions, he usually assisted her with things that she struggled to understand.

Remus was the least annoying out of his four friends and Annalise was actually quite close with the tall boy. They often studied in the library together and would even sit together in the great hall during meals, if he wasnt being dragged away by his friends to do something stupid.

"You guys shhh! Slughorn's gonna give us detention again" A voice slightly shaking with fear said. Annalise looked to the table at her left and saw a concerned Peter Pettigrew attempting to quiet down his incurably rambunctious friends. Peter of course had the right to attempt to warn his friends because whenever Professor Slughorn scolds the boys for being disruptive, Peter is almost immediately included in the punishment despite him sitting a little far away from the boys.

"Wormtails right. I do not want to get detention because you two cant keep your mouth shut" Annalise said, deciding to help wormtail in his attempt to avoid detention. Annalise was actually quite comfortable around wormtail. He was a small and chubby boy with blonde hair, which Annalise thought made him look cute.

If Annalise was asked to describe wormtail using a single word then she would undoubtedly say follower. Peter was a natural follower, he always let others tell him what to do but would come through with the task that he was given and Annalise found that very admirable. Compared to his other friends, Peter was the least pretentious. His other friends all had strong personalities and had certain traits that defined them, while Peter was simply a loyal friend. Tailing his friends wherever they may go and never leaving their side.

Though Annalise considered this trait of his admirable, others would think it to be cowardly and refer to Peter as a weakling. Sometimes the Slytherins would even tease and bully him if Peter wasnt in the same area as his friends, but Annalise knew that Peter was brave. He was a Gryffindor after all.

"What's a little detention Princess, It's not exactly your first." The person sitting beside Sirius spoke.

Finally, Annalise looked away from her now messy notes and raised her head only for mesmerising bespectacled blue eyes to meet with her dull hazel ones.

As if he had all the confidence in the world, James Potter flashed her a smile that he knew would make other girls melt. His unruly black hair was how it always was, unruly. His habit of running his hands through them didn't help its unruliness at all. But James Potter being who he is, only believed that his messy hair added to his charms, and my did he have them.

The angle in how he was facing her gave Annalise an amazing view of his long and thick neck and his jaw was clenched enough in a way that greatly emphasized how strong and well sculpted it was, but his jaw wasn't the only thing about James Potter that was well sculpted.

Years and Years of his almost Fanatic obssesion with quidditch was the cause of his glorious physique. His muscles were toned so it was slightly straining in his school robes. Never in Annalise's life did she think that she would be inarticulate because of someone, but how wrong she was.

Because James Potter was a maginificent creature.

Because James Potter was the epitome of glorious

Because James Potter was James Potter

And Annalise hated that she loved him.

"I'll have you know Potter that I am at my witts end with you Marauders. If I have to suffer through another detention due to your recklessness then you better pray to whatever deity you believe in that I won't hex your bollocks off!" Annalise lowered her voice to warn James in fear of being sent to detention by their Potions Professor. James only stared at her with those mesmerising eyes of his, then she gulped and looked down once again to continue writing her notes.

Annalise was nothing but a good hider. When she was a child, she would often have to hide from her siblings in order to escape their taunting and teasing. Throughout the years she developed that skill profusely and is at olympian level in the sport of hiding. Which is why Annalise had found no trouble in hiding her feelings for one James Potter.

To the general public and to their friends, James Potter and Annalise Lorziè were best friends that were often ironically at each other's throats. To Annalise, James Potter was the only man she had ever loved but also, the only man that she can never have.

"Well today was just absolute torture" Sirius dramatically exclaimed as he sat down on the armchair close to the fire place. Annalise was seated at the Gryffindor common room couch reading, when James decided that a good way to occupy his time was to annoy her. So he scrambled to the couch and replaced the book that layed on Annalise's knees, with his own head. Annalise simply raised her book closer to her and let James rest on her knees.

This was a normal occurence for the two. James and Annalise have been close since the first time the two met on the Hogwarts Express when they were first years. Then they met Sirius, Remus, and Peter and the five's friendship had grown stronger ever since. People may think otherwise because they were almost always bickering, but that just shows how comfortable they were with each other and how they could handle each other's more terrifying traits.

Especially James and Annalise.

James was a very touchy and affectionate man but he liked to show it through his teasing and obnoxiousness, but she understood him well enough to know that. It did immensely annoy and irritate Annalise but she knew that James was a good man and that he was very loyal and that he loved her.

As a friend.

Once James' non medically acclaimed twin spotted the two of them he decided to join them. Making a dramatic entrance to notify them of his presence.

"Detention with Filch was pure torture! That man needs to get laid I tell you. Do you lot think that I should set him up with some wome-" Sirius continued to ramble on about his detention with Filch, which was entirely his fault anyway for pouring a cauldron of stinky goo on Severus' head while they were all at the great hall. As soon as the incident happened, Professor Mcgonagal dragged Sirius out of the Great Hall and instantly gave him detention.

Annalise completely ignored Sirius and tried to continue reading her book when suddenly, she felt a head of hair nudging her hand. She peeled her eyes away from her First edition copy of her favorite muggle novel, Little Women, and looked down to see James giving her the look which meant that he wanted her to play with his hair. Annalise sighed and began to weave her fingers into James' hair. Since her right hand was currently busy, she used her left hand to raise her book close enough to her face so she could read.

James was a proud man. He took pride in everything that he was, most especially his position as the Chaser of the Gryffindor quidditch team and his dastardly good looks. His hair of course was his most prized asset amongst all and Annalise felt strangely honoured that James would allow her to touch it, let alone beg her to massage his head.

Annalise felt James snuggle closer to her and she could feel his warmth close to her abdomen which - to Annalise's embarassment - prompted a pool of warmth between her legs.

"Anna" He groaned, his face still facing her abdomen.

Annalise felt shivers on her spine.

"Yes James?" She answered.

"Make Sirius shut up, my head hurts" James snuggled closer to Annalise like a baby. She smiled a little at how spoiled James was acting.

During their first year at hogwarts, James found it too exhausting to address Annalise using her complete first name. So he took it upon himself to create a plethora of nicknames that would substitute 'Annalise'. One of the chaser's more favoured nicknames was Anna. Annalise was annoyed by it at first and would nearly hex james everytime he called her that, but after years and years of him using that to address her, Annalise finally grew tired of berating James for it.

Annalise grabbed a red and gold pillow from the couch and chucked it at Sirius. "Oi! What on bloody hell was that for?" The pillow hit Siirius squarely on his face which put a stop to his dramatic monologue.

The two completely ignored the dog Animagi, Annalise continued her reading and James was revelling in the comfort of her lap. As she reutned to massaging and playing with James' hair, James slowly drifted to sleep.

"You two are always against me! Are you or aren't you my best mate Prongs?" Sirius complained, he held a pillow in his right hand and was about to chuck it at the peaceful twosome when James, albeit half asleep, threw another pillow at Sirius.

"I'm sleeping on Princess here" James murmured.

Annalise chuckled at Sirius' very irritated expression and set her book aside."You know Padfoot, you could try to do things that wont land you another detention with filch." She suggested.

Sirius merely snickered. "Ah! But that's where your wrong Princess. I can't exaftly just STOP getting detention. What kind of Marauder would I be?" He answered Annalise with an all knowing loop sided smirk.

"One that would annoy less people" At that moment, Remus then decided to join the three of them. He began to lounge on the arm chair across Sirius'.

As remus sat down, the three that he joined didnt fail to notice how sullen and stressed-looking the Prefect was.

The room fell silent.

Thank

"I'm sorry Padfoot I didn't mean it. It's just that its only 3 days away" Remus said and slumped further into his chair.

The three that were previously bickering immediately became compuctious, understanding the struggles of their friend.

In their second year at Hogwarts, Anna became profusely aware about Remus' monthly absences and became wary of it ever since; but she decided not to inform her friends of her doubts and questions afraid of what she might discover. Then, as the year slowly progressed,she became inquisitively curious about why he would disappear before, during, and after the full moon; and why he had fresh scars brandishing his face everytime he returned to attend classes again.

It took a while, but then it hit her. Her friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf.

Like any normal person's reaction, Annalise was feeling a mixture of surprise and terror. But as she tried to comprehend the truth of what she had just discovered, Annalise realized that her good natured and well mannered friend could not be as dangerous as a werewolf is. Remus was kind, gentle, and loving; and he would never intentionally hurt anyone. So Annalise, out of respect for her friend, spoke to Remus about it first.

She slowly opened the subject to Remus when they were studying in the library together. Remus was obviously a little uncomfortable with Annalise's choice of words and was at the verge of excusing himself; but he froze as Annalise said 'I know you're a werewolf Remus'

Remus remained frozen in his seat as he stared at Annalise, wide eyed and scared. She anticipated this reaction from her friend and immediately continued saying. 'It doesn't matter Remus, I know what you're gonna say. That you're to dangerous and I should stay away, or that I should be afraid of you. But no. You're my friend Remus. My very good friend, and of course I wouldn't snitch on you. I wish you could have told me sooner because you and I both know that I would have done everything in my power to be there for you during all those full moons. Remus I still love you okay, this will not change anything, this will not change our friendship" Annalise all but declared to the tall boy beside her.

After a few minutes of extended silence, Annalise reached out to hug Remus; seeing as he was quiet and still staring at her in shock. Annalise hugged him tighter and tighter and angled his head so that it layed on her shoulder(which was quite a feat, since Remus was taller than the hazel-eyed witch). Remus didn't move for a few more minutes till Anna felt his arms snake around her waist, hugging her in return.

They stayed that way for an ample amount of time in their usual library table. Anna could hear small sobs coming from the mousy-haired boy and she slowly carresed Remus' head as she let him cry in her arms. Remus finally raised his head to look straight at Anna.

As Annalise looked into the face of one Remus Lupin, she could see that his eyes were filled with tears but they were crinkling in a way that made him seem happy, genuinely happy. He was also sporting a smile that made Anna's heart clench. Anna smiled in return.

He started to wipe the tears off his eyes. "You dont know how much this means to me, Thank you Annalise. I love you." Annalise convinced Remus to tell James, Sirius, and Peter. The three were shocked at first but had identical reactions with that of Annalise's, albeit less tearful.

Since then, the five of them discovered a book in the resticted section of the library, that they had access to because of James' invisibility cloak, that had a very thorough and well worded description of how a wizard can transform into an Animagus. Annalise once read in a book before that werewolf bites didnt affect animals and the minute she iterated this to the four boys, they immediately began the learning process of becoming Animagi.

Remus was profoundly touched that his friends would illegally become Animagi just for the sake of being with him during his most challenging time. As a matter of thanks, he constantly showered his friends with undying gratitude. Then by the end of their fourth year, the five friends succesfully became Animagi. Which also became the basis of their nicknames for each other.

"Well might as well go to the kitchens now and replenish my energy. We're in for quite a night." Sirius stood from his arm chair and began to head to the portrait hole.

"It's in three days Sirius! Not tonight!" Anna called after Sirius but the eldest Black was already off to disturb the house elves in the Hogwarts Kitchens.

Just as Sirius left, Peter joined the group; a look of absolute terror etched in his chubby face. He sat at the armchair where Sirius previously sat. "You look like you've seen a ghost mate!" James stated as he rotated his body so that it was facing Peter instead of Annalise's slightly damp lower region.

"I am absolutely gonna fall arse for tit tomorrow. Mcgonogall's gonna hex my bollocks off for not even being able to write half the required inches for this bloody essay she asked us to pass tomorrow" Peter groaned in defeat and slumped back on his arm chair.

"Ah, you are totally snookered. You know how ol'Mcgonagall gets" Annalise said, not even attempting to console the poor blonde.

Peter groaned even louder. "I cant even remember what the Gemino curse is, much more compose a twelve inch essay about it"

"It's the doubling charm Wormtail. Come on lets head to the dormitry, I'll help you. I don't wanna be knackered tomorrow all because Mcgonagall's gonna spend half the period scolding you." Remus sighed and said to wormtail. Peter's face immediately brightened knowing that one of his more intelligent friends was going to help him make a semi-acceptable essay. Remus stood from his chair and began to head upstairs, Peter quickly followed.

The two went off to their shared dormitory. Which left James and Annalise alone in the common rotated his body to face Annalise's lower region once more. A blush slowly crept to her cheeks as she felt the comfortable warmth of his breath on her abdomen.

Annalise stared at James as he attempted to go back to sleep. His glasses were askew and was probably hurting his face with the angle that it was in. His eyes were closed, emphasizing his long and thick lashes that Anna hated to admit, she was extremely envious of. His mouth was slightly open and Anna could hear him breathing slowly.

A few minutes passed and Annalise continued to stare at James, momentarilly neglecting her favorite copy of Louisa May Alcott's book, till James eyes slowly fluttered open. Anna immediately scrambled to retrieve the book from where she left it in an attempt to keep James from catching her staring at him.

She almost comically tried to read the book and was unknowingle reading and rereading the same line over and over again. She felt James move his head as he groaned, his face now in direct contact with her warm and undeniably wet area. Annalise gulped nervously as she realised that the only thing separating the two were a few layers of clothing.

"Anna" The young chaser groaned and Annalise became even more restless.

"What do you want Prongs?" She tried to sound as casually annoyed as possible. She was succesful apparently because James immediately sighed and stood up, Anna unaudibly sighed in relief.

"Talons, do you think I'm an arrogant prick?" James adressed her using her Marauder nickname, a nickname that she does rarely lets anyone use, she does not even think of herself as a marauder. He levelled his face with her and he looked at her with absolute seriousnes embedded in his face.

Anna smiled and chuckled lightly. "I dont even know why you bother asking Prongs, of course I think you're an Arrogant prick. If anything, you're probably the most arrogant sod of 'em all" Annalise said while laughing. Shecouldn't help but laugh at how serious James' expression was. For you'd hardly even find the young marauder with determination and seriousness on his face.

"I'm being serious here Anna!" James exclaimed in annoyance which only caused Annalise to laugh even louder.

"Did Evans call you that?" Annalise asked as her laughter died down.

"You know she did" James began to visibly sulk like a child that was refrained from eating sugar for the evening. Annalise was grinning like a house elf praised for his or her wonderful work.

"Oh Prongs! how many times have I told you before. Lily would like you a lot more if you weren't so ostentatious about your feelings for her"Annalise stated to James, failing to mimick his serious expression.

James exhaled clamorously. "But that's how I show my love Talons! I'm an expressive bloke!" James flayed his arms around, gesturing to himself. Annalise couldnt help but laugh once again.

"You are an insufferable prat James Potter. Stop worrying about that, you need to rest. Don't you have a game tomorrow?"

James expression instantly shifted from serious to arrogant in a matter of seconds. To James Potter, quidditch was the one topic that could immediately change his mood from bad to good or vice versa. Tomorrow was the first game of the season and James was very excited, he had high hopes that his team would crush Ravenclaw without any trouble at all.

"Yes, and you're gonna be there right Anna?" James asked hopefully, the girl rolled her hazel-coloured eyes.

"Aren't I always?" Anna said as she slammed her book shut and stood up.

"Now I for one am going to bed, I have no plans on being late to transfiguaration." Annalise began to head up the stairs and James slowly follwed behind her.

When the two reached the bridge that separated their two dormitories, James leaned in and ruffled Anna's hair.

"Night Princess! And say good night to Ms. Evans for me!" James rushed and entered his dormitory leaving Anna by the door to her dormitory.

James Potter, you truly are an insufferable prat.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Undoing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that read the first chapter!

The Lorziè's are unquestionably the wizarding world's most respected and noble family, no competion from others whatsoever. Being blessed with Lorziè as a surname immediately established a degree of respect for the blessed person. Even the prominent families of the sacred twenty eight are inferior to that of the members of the Lorziè clan. Fame and glory are genetic factors that come with being part of the clan.

An esteemed reputation such as that of the Lorziè clan can only be achieved through a plethora of notorious legendary wizards; and the Lorziè family met with these requirements with much prestige. From the old generation to the new, every wizard that bore the Lorziè name went on to do great things and some were written down in history as indelible legends.

A good example of such a wizard would be Agatha Lorziè, the first female quidditch player in the history of the wizarding world. During Agatha's time, women were forbidden to play quidditch, believing that it was too gory a sport for women to participate; but the brilliant witch proved everyone wrong. She confidently challenged the once mysogynistic seeker of the chuddley cannons on a one-on-one seeker's game, and caught the snitch before her opponent could even say "dammit".

At a young age, Anna and her many siblings were introduced to the stories of Agatha Lorziè and many other famous relatives of hers. Her eldest sister, Constance, would even find humor in it; saying that a member of their family should replace Professor Bins as their History of Magic professor. To which Anna laughed, but considered amicably considering that Desmond Lorziè, her very old relative, was present during the goblin wars.

The minute a Lorziè child learned how to read and write, they were immediately subjected to a history lesson about their family. Before they entered hogwarts, they would learn about an abundant number of witches and wizards like Agatha and Desmond; and now that almost all the Lorziè children of the main family were either still studying or graduated from hogwarts, they were only subjected to the incessent ramblings of their tutor during the first of june to the thirty-first of july. These lessons exceedingly bored Anna although she always listened attentively. As far as she could remember, the only relative that interested her was the relative that began their celebrated legacy.

Merlin Pendragon.

Yes, the Merlin Pandragon, the legendary Merlin Pendragon was the wizard who began it all.

Amidst the creation of Merlin's legend, he was renowned as a strong and powerful wizard; and in his time he was even a student at hogwarts, a slytherin in fact. Which is why the Lorziès branch out to all of the four houses. Anna is a gryffindor, while 3 of her sisters were in ravenclaw, her twin brother and sister were in hufflepuff, and her eldest brother was in slytherin house. They were the only family that was ever known to have children in each of the four houses.

Anna was very much intrugued when their tutor decided to teach them about how the Lorziè name came to be, and she uncharacteristically took notes about their discussion; her siblings were jokingly troubled about her unusual behaviour and decided to tease her about it, Anna simpli ignored them. She already knew that she descended from one of the greatest wizards of all time, but the story of how it was so was very interesting.

Like many already know, Merlin was the spawn of a mortal woman and an incubus, which is how his magic was stronger than most ordinary wizards. What others did not know is that, every month merlin would feel an unstoppable urge to have sexual intercourse. It was one of the more undesirable traits about being part incubus, the more desirable ones were being blessed with good looks and a superior magical abilities. One time, merlin was surprised to find that the urge had hit him earlier than usual and found himself unprepared and well... lethally aroused. He was crazed with lust and was about ready to pounce at the first person he saw, wether male or female; and that person just happened to be his then apprentice, Morgana Le Fay.

Anna was shocked to hear that from her tutor. Apparently to the rest of the wizarding world, Merlin was simply horny and made a grave mistake and ended up shagging a street whore; but in truth it was actually another legendary wizard, Morgana Le Fay. The Legendary adversary of Merlin Pendragon.

Their history tutor, who was actually their uncle Tertiorr Lorziè, said nothing more because he did not know anymore about their story. He told the Lorziè siblings that what he just told them was a secret that has been passed down from Lorziè to Lorziè, and never has it once been the knowledge of someone who did not bear the family name; and that he expected them to do the same.

Anna and her siblings said nothing more and continued listening to their uncle about another subject. She of course lost interest in whatever relative they were currently discussing and let her mind drift to the fact that their bloodline was the consequence of untamed lust.

Powerful magic was not the only thing that they inherited from the Legendary wizard. The blood of Merlin's demon of a father was also passed down from generation to generation, blessing the Lorziè's with unnatural good looks but also, the regular heats.

Anna rued the day that she first began to feel the effects of the heat. She had just hit pubery and her period had just finished when she suddenly felt a strange heat spread throughout her entire body, especially in her abdomen. She began thrashing and screaming in her room, begging though she did not know what she was begging for, and moaning wantonly. Constance was immediately alerted by the chambermaid that was in Anna's room and she rushed to help her sister. After helping Anna to a glass of water, Constance explained to her the truth about being part incubus. She told Anna stories about her first heat and explained to Anna why she and her older siblings would seldom disappear in various times within one month intervals.

Anna's parents were somewhere in europe amidst her first heat, which is why she was left in Constance's care. Constance told Anna that the heat would last for a week the first time and that she would have to have sex if she wanted to sate herself. Anna immediately rejected the idea of being forced to sacrifice her virtue at such a young age, but as the heat became worse and her need for lust grew and grew, she accepted and Constance called for someone.

Half an hour later, a tall man entered Anna's room. Anna's lust riddled mind couldn't control herself anymore and she pounced on him the minute he closed the bedroom double doors. The man was courteous enough to let her s stop her and let her sit, he then introduced himself. His name was Adam, and he was one of the few muggles that were aware of the wizarding world's existence. He explained to her that he and this small group of muggles were often the ones called on by wizarding families that had lust creature blood. It was a very secret organization, considering that he would have already been obliviated if the ministry found out that he was in Anna's room.

After a short talk, Adam then proceeded to fuck Anna. There was no other word for it, it was plain fucking. He had no allegiance of any sort to Anna, so he fucked her; but he was gentle about it and made it pleasurable for Anna as well. They spent the week together and by the end of it, Anna was sated. Since then, Anna would always call on a different person from the organization to help her through her heats: but last year, she instead began to fin conquests of her own and fucked them during her heats.

It was fun for Anna as well as troublesome. She rather liked sex. It was pleasurable and with the way she did it, there were no strings attatched and therefore less complications. Sometimes though, Anna would find it exhausting to have to find someone to play around with every month while juggling her unrequited feelings for her best friend; the one she truly lusted after.

During the second month of their second year at hogwarts, Anna felt the warmth of her heat sreading throughout her body; which was her signal to owl Adam's group to send someone to her at hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was already aware about the Lorziè's situation and had been sworn to secrecy. She was about to go to the quarters where she was supposed to travel to the Lorziè Manor through floo powder, but she suddenly bumped into James Potter while he was childishly chasing around a stolen snitch around the hall.

James laughed as they both tripped and Anna simply rolled her eyes, not having time to seeek revenge on her best friend. James attempted to help Anna up but the minute his fingers grazed the young girl, all the heat in her body zeroed in on the spot were their skin collided. Annalise felt a strong wave of lust cloud her eyes so she pushed James and rushed to the room and flooed to her home.

When a Lorziè was absent from school, it was always passed off as their parents needing them for a social event or something similar. Most of the student population believed that but others were sceptical about why it was so consistent. When Annalise came back after her heat, James immediately cornered her and asked her about why she pushed him away and left for a week after. She lied, saying that she was in a rush because her parents were already expecting her and that they disliked tardiness.

The two resumed their regular routine and continued to be inseparable. James excitedly boasted to her that he was recruited as the new chaser for the gryffindor quidditch team, and that his first game was next week.

James kept on convincing Anna to go, but she was reluctant about it because she has never really shown any sort of interest towards quidditch. It was her sister Mary that followed the path of their great aunt Agatha. She continued to refuse James till she finally, albeit reluctantly, agreed to watch his game.

Now in their fifth year, James still continues to force Annalise to watch his games.

Now that Annalise wasted three years of her life watching each and every one of James Potter's games, she had an inkling of an understanding of how quidditch is played. For example, in the current game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She understood that Slytherin was ahead because her brother Thomas was a better chaser than James and he has scored more points for slytherin than James had for Gryffindor; and Anna could already aee hor frustrated James was becoming.

Thomas Lorziè was dubbed as the Slytherin Sex God. Anna was of course mortified to hear this from her roomate, Mary Mcdonald, who apparently strongly supported the statement because of experience. Mary Mcdonald apparently was not the only one who had evidence to back this statement. Soon she was hearing this rumor from people randomly talking in the girl's bathroom, from her older housemates, and from people that she shared classes with - and yes Anna meant people meaning both male and female.

Anna couldn't exactly blame Thomas, he was a Lorziè and Lorziè's were freakishly beautiful creatures; and there was also the issue about they're being part incubus. Thomas was a little more explicit and continuous about his escapades, while Anna was more secretive about it and made sure to only shag boys that had the same intentions as her.

"Another ten points to Slytherin! That puts the game at 70 and 40 in favor of the Slytherins!" The announcer cheerred as Thomas once again threw the quaffle through one of the hoops.

"They're getting crushed out there! What the hell is James doing!" Anna heard remus exclaim in frustration beside her. She often watched the games with Remus and Perer beside her since Sirius and James were both part of the quidditch team.

"Block the bloody quaffles black!" Peter then shouted, waving his red flag agressively to at the area where Sirius was flying. Last year, at James' insistence, Sirius joined the quidditch team and became the new Keeper. Anna dreaded that fact more and more each game because she had to tolerate double the arrogance with every victory and double the sulking with every loss.

Anna held her binoculars up and directed her line of sight

to where James was flying, and she saw that he was pulling his hair in frustration."Moony! wormtail! James looks pissed" Anna called out to the two marauders and handed Peter her binoculars.

Peter held the binocluars up and looked at James, he then handed it to Remus. "Blimey Anna, You're brother's really giving him hell today" Remus stated.

"He's a Lorziè, being amazing comes naturally to us" She said smugly and Peter laughed.

"You wont look so smug anymore when you have to deal with James' sulking after he looses the match" Pater told her with a condescending smirk on his face.

"Ah, let him sulk. He needs to know that he isn't as great as he always says he is" Remus joked and the three of them laughed together. They resumed watching the game.

"Looks like Frank Longbottom's caught wind of the snitch!" The announcer continued

"And Regulus Black zooms right after him! The new Slytherin Seeker is definitely proving that he is worth his position!" The three Gryffindors fell silent.

Anna cleard her throat. "Is Sirius okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sirius said that they still ignore each other during practices as well" Remus answered her with a sorrowful smile, worried about their friend.

"Oh! Regulus gets hit by a Bludger in the gut!" The announcer's voice echoes once again, the three returned their attention to the game

"Frank's closing in on the snitch!"

"He's almost there..."

"And he.."

"FRANK LONGBOTTOM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

A series of cheers and roars could be heard from the Gryffindor stands, as well as that of the other houses because of their common dislike of Slytherin house. The two men sitting beside her waved their flags excitedly, feeling happy for their friends and for their house.

In the slytherin side of the pitch, and echo of boos and groans could be heard which in turn made the Gryffjndors happier and cheer louder.

Frank zoomed around the quidditch pitch with the snitch in hand, the rest of the team followed suit. James among the people flying around in joy, cheering, and raising his fists in the air in victory. Annalise couldn't help but smile and cheer as well.

Loud Music blasted from every corner of the Gryffindor Domritory. Smuggled firewhisky was being passed around from drunk bloke to nearly drunk bird; and the Gryffindors were chanting and cheering in lieu of their victory against slytherin.

It had been hours since the game and the Gryffindors decided to throw one of their infamous parties to celebrate their win. Various students were pissed on the floor and Anna could already see that some students were vomiting but the majority of them were snogging. Even members of the other housses were currently in their dormitory, they couldn't pass off an opportunity to party with the Gryffindors.

Frank Longbottom was being carried around the common room by his quidditch team, but Anna could see that a certain bespectacled chaser was missing.

She looked around the room and found no sight of James' wild untamable hair or his circular glasses. Anna was about to ask Peter where he was but decided against it since her friend was currently holding a bottle of firewhisky, Anna suspected that he would pass out in a minute or two.

"I'm gonna go look for James" She told Peter and the boy simply nodded and like Anna suspected, passed put.

Anna chuckled and conjured a blanket for Peter. She slowly placed around the animagi to keep him warm. She then placed a series of wards around him so that no one could mess with him and play pranks with him while he was asleep. Peter was the one in their group who always got picked on by other people, so it was always an unsaid fact that they all had to take care of Peter. Anna was more than happy to do so, she loved Peter; and she knew that Peter always needed her help, especially during situations like this where Peter was helpless against his would-be foes.

Anna made a bee line for the Gryffindor boy's dormitory and the people she passed immediately moved aside for the youngest Lorziè. She tried to dodge and avoid the plethora of drunk and horny teenagers as she walked theough the stairs, she was almost succesfull but just as she was about to open the door the James' room, some randy ravenclaw spilled his drink on her. He tried to apologize but Anna immediately got that he was trying to grope her breasts by pretending to wipe them off, she instead pushed him away and opened the door to the dormitory.

"Prongs! Are you in here!?" Anna exclaimed louder than she probably had to but she really quite annoyed with the ravenclaw. She rather liked the shirt she was wearing, it was one of her more revealing blouses that she could hardly wear inside Hogwarts.

Anna walked to the foot of James' bed and just as she expected, James was there repeatedly throwing and catching the snitch that he stole during their second year.

"Oi Potter! Lend me one of your shirts. Some bloody ravenclaw tried to grope me and spilled some firewhisky on my shirt, and I'm to pissed to perform a spell" Anna said, annoyance evident in her voice. She was already heading to James's trunk.

James merely hummed in agreement. Annalise closed James' trunk and headed to sit beside James on his bed.

"So Prongs, what's got you so knackered? You won didnt you?" Anna asked James.

James didn't answer and instead continued his ministrations with the snitch. For the third time now, he threw the snitch in the air but this time Anna caught it before James could.

James slumped back on his bed. "I forgot about your seeker like reflexes" He said glumly.

"All right James Potter what on bloody earth is wrong with you? Gryffindor won the game."Anna stated scooting closer to James.

She was about to lay beside James when she became irritated with how sticky her chest was feeling. She sat up and removed her shirt, she was about to put on the clean one when James suddenly spoke.

"Hey princess, could you hug me for a while" He asked.

A sorrowful smile etched on his face. Anna stared at James for a while, looking for the reason behind his gloomy state. After a few minutes she moved closer and layed her back against James' chest and her head on his shoulder. Neither of the two minding the fact that Anna was without a shirt. The two were just that comfortable with each other.

"I saw Lily talking to Frank earlier" James said. Anna's heart immediately clenched. She tried to hold back a tear threatening to escape her eye. Despite how close the two currently were and Anna's state of undress, all James could think about was Lily Evans. Anna sighed.

"Loads of People were talking to frank today James, He did win the game for Gryffindor" Anna stated, trying to sound amused.

"Yes but what if I had scored more goals! Would Evans have been talking to me then?"

Anna genuinely chuckled this time. "You know James. It doesnt entirely matter who won the gam-"

Anna cut herself off.

"Hmm?" James hummed in question, his deep voice immediately bringing shivers to Anna's spine.

Everything suddennly became too much for Anna. Her clothes became to tight and the room became to small; and every inch of her body that was in contact with James was exploding like Fireworks.

Her heat had come early.

"Fuck!" Anna immediately pushed James away. The heat now closing her vision. She tried to stand up but her lust riddled body rendered her a little weak.

"Oh.. Bloody Hell!" She was having trouble breathing now and James rushed to help her stand and was bombarding her with worried questions; but before James made contact with Anna's body the door to the room burst open.

"James, I'll take her mate." Remus entered the room, he rushed to help Anna and carried her like a bride.

"What's wrong with her?"James asked

Remus gulped. "Ugh, I heard some wankers talking earlier saying that they had spiked some of the firewhiskey with a muggle drug and Anna accidently drank it." Remus smoothly said as if he wasn't lying, but Anna could tell.

"Those bloody arses! Where the hell are they?" James exclaimed in anger.

"Not to worry prongs, they wont be doing anything of that sort again. I dealt with them, and you know how moony gets" Remus said to James and he hurriedly rushed out the door, no longer waiting for James to respond because Anna was clawing at his chest already.

They slowly exited the Gryffindor common room, nobody paid much mind to the two thinking that Anna was simply drunk off her arse -hence her lack of a shirt- and they simply went to get pepper-me-up from Madam Pomffrey.

James tried to follow them but Remus hid the two of them inside a nearby broom closet, leaving the chaser to skip past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOOOOY!


	3. Chapter 4: The Friendly Frolic

"Rem.. Moony I feel so hot" Anna moaned wantonly, roaming her hands all over her half naked body.

"Bloody hell Anna, did your heat come early?" Remus half-heartefly tried to pry her warm hands away from him but failed miserably.

Anna simply nodded and arched her body, moaning obscenities in a shameless manner. Remus groaned along with her and slowly felt his control slipping away. He pinned Anna to the wall, his tall frame overpowering her helpless and petite one.

"Anna, calm down baby okay. I'll help you but I need you to breathe for a minute" Remus said gently, slowly caressing the heated skin of the witch.

With Anna pinned to the wall, warm, salacious, and half naked; Remus couldn't help but remember the first time he had her like this.

Their fourth year was coming to a close. It was may then, only a month before the term ended and Remus was dreading not being able to see his friends and suffering alone during the full moon. He remembered that he was particularly sulky that day because it was only a few months prior that he received news of his father's passing.

Remus was studying in the library after hours, wanting to get away from his friends' noisy antics in their dorm room. Amidst one of the black heir's infamous dramatic monologues, he hurriedly nicked James's cloak and sped off to where he currently was.

He sat on one of the tables near the back and had already been there for a half hour or so when he heard a strange noise coming from the rows of books behind him. With Remus' heightened sense of hearing, he could already make out that the person making the noise was a she and that she, was moaning.

Remus was shocked and remained still for a while. Despite already being in his fourth year, he only had very limited sexual experience. Sure, he was no virgin but he was no veteran either.

Remus stood up to investigate. As he slowly moved closer to the furthermost section of the library, his werewolf senses were heightened as he caught a strong alluring scent of arousal.

Someone was in heat.

A look of shock became evident on the tall boy's face.

Lust creatures were very rare in the wizarding world but this woman, whoever she was, was undoubtedly one.

For centuries now, wizards and underworldlings have had an innate dislike towards the other specie and would tend stay away from each other's affairs. But Remus knew that it was likely that there were numerous underwordlings being educated in Hogwarts, like him and this moaning woman for example. With Professor Dumbledore as the Headmaster, the school did not make it a point to be so strict with their standards for admission.

Remus moved closer and the scent became vaguely familiar, like a small musk that the werewolf knew. And when the person was in his line of sight, Remus dropped his jaw entirely.

It was Annalise, one of his closest friends, the youngest Lorziè, and the only female that was allowed to take part in and have knowledge about the internal system of the marauders.

Someone that Remus had grown to love and respect in the 4 years that they had known each other; was masturbating on the library floor in front of him. The bottom half of her body was bare and she was furiously rubbing her fingers over her clit as her body layed sprawled and open, her wetness glistening her fingers and dripping.

"Mmm, so warm" Remus froze, the hazel eyed witch's moan unwillingly affecting his body.

The werewolf adored Annalise, she was kind to him even after knowing his secret. Whenever he found himself stuck in a helpless situation, no matter how trivial, the witch almost always selflessly offered her help. She was a treasure to Remus, someone he would die for, kill for.

Seeing her like this? Remus didn't know what to do.

A few seconds passed and Remus remained still, his shock remained evident as he continued to listen to the witch's lustful cries.

Finally, Remus moved closer and revealed himself- and his growing arousal - to her. Annalise immediately sensed his presence and looked at him with a lust riddled gaze. She moaned once more.

"Rem- mmmm- help me please, need your cock aah!" The witch increased the speed of her fingers, she arched her back and raised her hips in ecstasy. Which in turn gave Remus an even more generous view of her dripping arousal.

"Bloody hell Anna, wha-" Remus exhaled in frustration, attempting to keep his control in place. He crouched down and ghosted his fingers over her exposed inner thigh, a loud moan escaped her full lips.

"Rem please- need cock- explain later, ah! please" Annalise whimpered, begging the tall mousy blonde haired man beside her.

The werewolf clenched his teeth, hard.

Remus had been previously put in many situations wherein his control over the beastly creature residing in him was tested, but never like this, never while he was humanly conscious. His state of helplessness during the full moon only slightly surpassed the way he was hanging on to the reins of his humanity in this moment, in front of his distinctly fervent friend.

He gulped deeply.

"Anna.. love... I can tell you're in heat. Please let me take you to Madam Pomfrey" Remus tried to lift the witch but the minute his hands griped her arms she latched onto him, cradling him and thrusting her hips to meet his.

Remus growled audibly and this seemed to have heightened her arousal more. "Please rem, nothing else works.. not with me. Just fuck me please.. I just need you to-ah!" Anna begged him and began trailing and sucking kisses along the werewolf's neck.

He closed his eyes, still attempting to fend off what was now evidently becoming the inevitable. The youngest Lorzie continued her ministrations, now palming the wolf's growing erection. Her steady and shallow breaths were intensely directed to his neck and ear, increasing his need for release himself.

In a final bid at chivalry, Remus breathed into Anna's ear "Anna.. you don't know what you're doing. You might regret this after?" He sighed and Anna keened in response.

"Perfectly aware Rem.. ah! Just fuck me now I'll explain later" After half-moaning her reply, Anna pressed her lips firmly with the werewolf's.

Remus was taken aback but immediately responded to the kiss with the same fervor that the initiator was giving. Things escalated quickly and Remus found himself fucking his pliant and willing friend into the floor of the Hogwarts library under the cover of silencing and notice-me-not charms.

After their little rouse, Anna apologized to Remus and transparently explained her situation to him.

The being part succubus, the monthly heats, the history with Merlin. Anna left no detail left unsaid, and Remus was the first of the Marauders that she shared this with.

Remus learned that due to their magical potency, beings with succubus ancestry need actual sex to sate their heat, as opposed to other creatures who used suppressants, sex toys, and dildos. And due to their superior position among the underworldlings, succubi descendants are able to retain awareness throughout their heat. That was why she insisted on being fucked by him instead of going to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have been able to do anything even if she tried.

It calmed Remus to know that what happened between them was, in every sense of the word, consensual; but Remus could not deny the fact that he immensely enjoyed it. It may be because the witch was was driven by succubus blood but the wolf just could not seem to disregard the way she arched her body in an attempt to mold it with Remus's, the way she keened and moaned with every blazing caress of her skin, the way she took his cock perfectly. The experience was unfathomable, probably his best, and he struggled to comprehend that it was with his best friend no less.

Anna acted normally around him in the days following their encounter. She laughed with him, studied with him, and even remained in the company with all four of the marauders, just like how she usually would. And Remus would spend most of his free and occupied hours vehemently trying to pretend that it did not irk him.

The witch's nonchalance towards whatever transpired tested his patience and threatened to taint his reputation as the gentle and clement marauder.

Whenever they were alone together, there where instances where Remus attempted to subtly pivot the topic of their usual conversations about the Hogwarts academe, towards more intimate themes. But the youngest Lorzie seemed determined to dodge even simple subject matters about their friendship, much more anything beyond that.

See, that was what truly exasperated Remus.

He expected that their situation would at least slightly differ from its previous state. He wasn't insinuating that the two of them confess their undying love for one another then immediately subject themselves to a committed relationship. Still, they were friends, good friends, and they had mind blowing sex; That wasn't a part of the dynamic of their relationship before. Even the slightest sign of acknowledgement from her that it did happen would quell the gnawing thought that she took advantage of him.

He didn't mind the casualness of it all. He had heard the rumors from the other boys in their year and the year above them, this is what Annalise did. She fucked and was damn good at it.

When the rumors first circulated around his classmates, he was quite taken aback with the amount of sexual partners his friend had accumulated, despite being only in their fourth year; but he wasn't one to judge. In any case, he knew of other boys in their 2year with double her number. Namely: Sirius Black.

Yes, the heir of The Noble and Ancient House of Black proudly and unsurprisingly acclaimed himself to be a man whore.

Regardless, Remus assumed that he was at least in a different category than the other men she frolicked about with.

At the pique of his displeasure, during a particularly stimulating debate over the properties of dragon's blood in the library, Remus finally blurted out the words "We had sex Anna"

The witch paused mid-monologue about the twelfth use of dragon's blood and gazed at Remus intently. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and looked at Remus once again with a softer expression.

"Moony, I understand if you regret it and I truly am sorry-"

"-What do you mean regret it?" Remus cut her off "You think I regret what happened?"

"Well yes, you seemed quite adamant of the fact that you didn't want to do it with me in the first place. I forced you and I felt like a bloody Lag after that. I thought you hated me."

Remus looked at her with wide eyes and they both stayed quiet for a while. Neither of them attempting to add to the weight of Annalise's confession and Remus's revelation.

The witch, as Remus observed, was becoming more and more agitated with each passing second filled with silence. Finally, he calmed his thoughts enough to speak.

"Anna, how could you think that? I laughed with you, joked around with you, we still studie-"

It was her that cut him off this time "-I thought you were just too nice to tell me outright"

Remus stared at the girl seated across from him in bewilderment once again.

Despite the air of regality and supremacy that surrounded her, she was still vulnerable. Here he thought that she was heartless enough to disregard and abandon him after what happened to them, but in truth, she was merely afraid that he would come to hate her.

"Oh Anna, you know that I could never hate you."

The witch looked up and met his brown eyes with her amber ones.

"I enjoyed what happened, really I did, but I also understand how you do these things. I've heard enough about it from your other conquests but I'm a little bit miffed that you would treat me like you would them" Remus explained and Anna's expression changed from a look of agitation to a look of panic and apology.

"I didn't intend for you to feel that way Rem. Of course, you're not like them."

Remus chuckled at the girl's rambling apology. "It's fine Anna, we've cleared things up regardless. But I think, we shouldn't tell the other about this" He said as he sent her a charming grin, reassuring her and pleading at the same time.

Remus explained that he made the conclusion that if any of his mates found out about what Anna was then they would most likely be even more overprotective than they were before. Remus carefully omitted this from his explanation to the youngest Lorzie, but he was mildly terror-stricken of their reactions if they found out that he shagged her.

Since then, Remus and Anna grew closer, developing an intimately close relationship but not one quite as close as that of James's and Anna's. The two were always together in classes and otherwise; because of that people began to assume that they were a couple. And even when those rumors were shut down by the pair, people continued to entertain the possibility of them being together simply because they matched quite well in terms of academic prowess and personality, and it didn't hurt that they were both undeniably good looking.

Remus, in the earlier stages of these rumors, merely chuckled and amicably denied them; but as the years passed and as he grew closer to Anna, he found it harder and harder to do that.

Her subtle smiles and knowing glances

Her dedication to everything she cared about,

The passion and hard work that she displayed and continues to display,

Her intelligence,

and her compassion for others.

These were the small factors that Remus couldn't seem to ignore the more time he spent with the youngest Lorzie.

At this point, Remus couldn't lie to himself anymore, he was falling inlove with Annalise.

Sadly, he knew that his affections would remain unnoticed. Because regardless of how close they were now, or how much they have in common, Anna was and will always painfully be, inlove with James Potter.

He knew, of course he knew, how could he not? Despite the witch's efforts, it was so bloody obvious.

Maybe it was because Remus was more observant than most of his peers, maybe it was because Annalise was a hopeless romantic, or maybe it was because James was so blasted oblivious that he couldn't help but notice her disappointment whenever Prongs would ramble on about Lily. Regardless of why, he knew, and it hurt him more than he would care to admit.

More often than not, Remus would find himself wanting to punch prongs in the balls for how much he took advantage of Anna. The raven haired idiot was too caught up in his despairing pursuit of Ms. Evans that he completely dismissed Anna whenever Lily was in the picture. It was always Lily this, Miss Evans that. And Remus could see- would see Anna's wide grin slowly turn into a soft disappointed smile, her glimmering eyes fill with desolation, and her heart-oh Remus could feel it- her heart slowly breaking.

And it broke his heart to see her so dejected.

That was probably the only justifiable reason for the small tinge of hate that he felt for his dear friend.

Anna, the woman he so desperately loved, was James's.

The witch would never feel that way about him, she would never-could never love him the way she did his best mate.

She would never be his.

But right now, as the witch writhed and whimpered in his arms, begging for release. Remus would pretend that he owned her, he'd take her with the passion of someone who loved her, which he did.

He would ignore the hurt slowly creeping up his spine and take the beautiful witch towards the edge of ecstasy. In this exact moment, a moment that they two shared, he would love her the way James never did, the way James was too moronic to do.

"Merlin Remus, I- I can't take it. I need- I'm sorry" Anna exhaled, struggling to keep her composure, her heat taking over her senses.

Remus slowly began to trail kisses along her long neck and the witch immediately bared it in an act of submission. The wolf groaned.

He sunk his arms around the back of her thighs and slowly lifted her up against the wall. He rested his head in the crook of Anna's neck and let his breath slowly ghost over her, she moaned at the sensation.

"Oh God- Rem, please" She was keening at this point, desperate for the touch of the man holding her. Remus complied, it wasn't as if he could deny the witch anything.

He wandlessly and wordlessly spelled of both of their trousers, the witch squirmed at the sensation of being bare and began to beg the wolf once more.

With the last of his control slipping, he removed his right hand from her thigh and began caress it over her soft mounds. Remus audibly growled, pleased to find that the witch was already wet and ready. Remus could have easily slipped his cock into her warm opening and conceded to the demands of the beast inside him, but he knew how much Anna loved being pleasured first, despite the heat making her seem like she was only wanton for cock.

He knelt down, coming face to face with a hairless mound, he moved closer and his wolf groaned in pleasure for the musky feminine scent. He laid her thighs atop his shoulders and began to lick teasing striped on her wet pussy. The witch whined and squeezed her thighs trapping Remus's head between them but Remus continued his ministrations, approving of the sounds she made and the way her body reacted to his touch.

Remus raised two fingers and slowly inserted it while he moved his mouth above to attack her pulsating clit. He pumped his two fingers and after a while added a third. And with his constant sucking of her clit, the witch was delirious with lust.

"Rem need your cock- now.. please.." Anna laced her fingers in his mousy brown hair and pulled him up to kiss him. Remus responded with equal fervor and plunged his tongue into the mouth of the needy witch. They kissed deeply and deeply, until Remus felt a hand grip his excruciatingly hard cock. Anna pumped it a few times before she placed the tip at her entrance and then proceeded to impale herself on it.

"Fuck Anna" The wolf let out a howl and the witch gasped with the feel of their bodies finally connecting. Her insides were like velvet and it gripped his cock like it didn't want to let it go.

"Move please.. fuck me I-Ah!" The witch was cut off when Remus pulled out and thrusted harshly and deeply into her.

He began with a rough pace, which is how the pair preferred it anyway. The wolf tried to fuck her with more calculated thrusts but the witch was frantic and impaled herself on him, not caring about the rhythm or the intimacy of it all.

She just wants to get fucked. Remus thought. Well that's what she's gonna get.

His paced quickened and he adjusted his angle so he was plunging his cock directly into that perfect spot that made her see stars.

"Ah yes, Rem right there!.." Anna tried to spurt out but all her innate articulacy was currently thrown out the window as she was being fucked into oblivion by the hard werewolf in front of her.

"Yeah.. fuck Anna. You take my cock so good" Remus was no better, the way her walls felt around him was too much for him to form even one coherent sentence. He struggled to even form that phrase but did so anyway in consideration of his partner's affinity with dirty talk.

Anna moaned once more, louder this time, finding herself closer and closer to the pique of ecstasy. "Yes rem, just like that yes.."

The wolf continued to fuck her with abandon, he tried to mix dirty whispers with his incessant grunting and growling. "So good Anna.. I fucking love your pussy.. Made for cock.. my cock.. yeah?"

"oh... fuck AH! REMUS!" After that particularly loud moan, Remus knew that Anna was close and in with a few more thrusts, Remus could tell that so was he.

He continued to abuse her g spot, fucking wildly into her. If they were anywhere near people, they would be horrified with how loud they were being, and for all Remus knew they probably were- but he really couldn't care less right now. He was so fucking close.. his pace became less structured and more messy.

"Remus.. I'm coming! Ah!" few more thrusts to her g spot and Anna was convulsing around him. The wolf tried to fuck her through her mind blowing orgasm but the feel of her insides tightly clenching him, squeezed his own orgasm out of him.

Remus howled.

He kept his cock deeply lodged in her and they stood there panting like that for a few more minutes, staring intently into each other's eyes.

When their breathing was more stable, Remus slipped his cock out and slowly set the panting witch down.

She murmured a quick spell to clean them both up and return their trousers to where it was before Remus spelled it off.

Remus looked at her while he was adjusting his belt to fit him more snuggly. She was leaning, her back against the wall and she looked thoroughly debauched. Her hair was in tussles, her jumper was wrinkled, and she had a little bit of drool trickling out of her mouth. The wolf chuckled.

"Only once this time.. I'm surprised" He said, filling the silence of the room.

She smiled back, happy with the way that her friend was so casual about their situation."Yeah, they did say that the heats would be easier to handle with age."

"So you're sated then?" The wolf asked, now fully dressed prim-looking.

"For now yes.. but I'll be just as horny by this time tomorrow. And don't worry, I have a slytherin lined up for that."

Remus's heart clenched at her words, though he made sure to make it unnoticable in his expression. "Alright, that was close though. You almost jumped James"

The witch's eyes widened and she look away, disheartened. Anna still believed that he didn't know about the way she felt. "Yeah, I have to be careful next time" She mumbled quietly, barely audible enough for Remus to hear.

Remus knew about how torn Anna was about James. Carefully, he learned that James was the one that Anna truly desired whenever she was in heat. More often than once, she would unconsciously moan James's name while in the throes of passion with Remus, but he pretended not to hear or notice.

"We should be getting back, the party should be over by now" Remus said.

"Do you think they bought that excuse you gave them about me being drugged?"

"Oh.. I definitely believe that. James is currently torturing every person that was close to the drinks during the party"

Anna halfheartedly chuckled. "We should go and save those poor blokes then" And with that, she pushed herself way from the wall and made a beeline for the dorm. Remus trailed behind her, following her to the Gryffindor tower.

Truly enough, the party was over when they arrived. The only sight to behold was an immensely irate James Potter casually lounging on the couch with his wand out as he hung three fourth year ravenclaws, upside down, by their trousers.

The two immediately learned that the three pitiful ravenclaws did indeed spike the drinks, which was fortunate for Anna, making Remus's excuse valid. The rest of the people that were affected by the potion that the ravenclaws made were immediately given a counter-potion that Lily brewed. And James explained this to Anna with such admiration that it made her heart contract uncomfortably.

Remus was at the corner, simply observing Anna and James as they spoke. Anna was smiling that disappointed smile once again and James was continuously praising Lily Evans for brewing the counter-potion. She laughed when James said something funny and pretended to laugh even harder when James choked while trying to utter a Thank you as Lily passed by the two of them. As lily rolled her eyes, James slumped down, dejected.

Unconsciously, Remus was balling his hands in fists. His teeth were clenching, and his heart.. oh was it aching.

If only, that were him. If only Anna looked at him the way she did James. If only Anna returned his feelings.

Then they both wouldn't be here, solemnly watching the person they love fall for someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted in Fanfiction.Net, here is the URL:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12918173/1/To-remain-unbeknownst


End file.
